Marvel vs Capcom: Battle of the Century
by davidkun799
Summary: After Infinite's disastrous response to the FGC, one man has decided to fix the franchise by buying the rights of the series and help the two companies create the perfect game. NOTE: This is based on what I think. If they make a new MvC game, this is what I can think of. Any ideas are welcome.
1. Ideas

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: Welcome to my first Idea fic for a Marvel vs. Capcom game. I know that the title is different, but what if someone has bought the rights to the franchise and has worked together with both Marvel and Capcom to create the perfect game for the fans? Well, don't hate me for this, but I think that Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite could've been better. What ruined it was the roster (No X-Men and fan favorite characters. Blame Disney since 20th Century Fox used to have rights to them. Used to... Hehe.), soundtrack (Dante's Theme in that game is pure horrible!) and character designs (I don't know if I should be aroused or disturbed by Morrigan's face. It's pure bliss... Too bliss...). I haven't played it yet but I'm starting to get doubts about getting it. Only Monster Hunter and a few others were good additions, but Arthur was a bad spot, like Spencer and Firebrand. That's my opinion. Now, let's get back to it.**

 **I'm doing this for fun so this is not a game, but I'm making a story about this soon so it kind of contradicts what I said. As for the release date, it will be at least 3 or 4 years after Infinite or longer.**

 **If you know why I'm doing this, it was inspired by Dream Guardian AMS, who amazed me with his ideas. His ideas are amazing so kudos to him!**

 **Alright. Now that it out of the way, be amazed with my ideas for my first game!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

Marvel vs. Capcom Battle of the Century Wishlist:

A roster consisting of 145 characters with 40 Marvel characters, 40 Capcom characters, and 65 characters from all new franchises. (In a similar fashion to the WWE 2K16 roster/Must Have)

3v3 fights (Important)

The control scheme from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite with the Ultimate Jutsu system from Naruto UNS Revolution and 4

Interactive stages

Arcade Mode with Endings for each character (Important)

5 or 4 X-Men characters (Deadpool doesn't count for some reason)

Some Fantastic 4 Characters (I just don't think they fit into my game, but Doctor Doom and a few others are exceptions)

A DLC system like Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2 (A good idea)

A story mode that is completely original, a customized protagonist, and it spans throughout the entire game. DLC is included (Free of charge)

Multiple characters from different companies are in this game, making this game similar to Mugen. There will be at least 4 or 5 representatives from a representing franchise. (Don't hate me for this, but it's my idea)

Characters are unlocked as you either spend in-game currency or play through the story mode, making it easier to use newly unlocked characters.

New unlocked costumes and crossover costumes in a similar fashion to Warriors Orochi 3 DLC costumes

Dream Roster

Marvel:

Ultron

Iron Man

Spider-Man

Black Panther

Rocket Raccoon

Deadpool

Wolverine

M.O.D.O.K

Magneto

Iron Fist

Gamora

Hawkeye

Doctor Strange

Super Skrull

Doctor Doom

Captain Marvel

Black Widow

Winter Soldier

Venom

Dormammu

Cable

Thanos

Captain America

Starlord (NEW)

Jubilee (NEW)

Carnage (NEW)

Ant-Man (NEW)

The Wasp (NEW)

Nick Fury (NEW)

Nico Minoru (NEW)

Purple Man (NEW)

Drax (NEW)

The Punisher (NEW)

Enchantress (NEW)

Jessica Jones (NEW)

Blade (NEW)

Scarlet Witch (NEW)

Groot (NEW)

Dardevil (NEW)

Squirrel Girl (NEW)

Capcom:

Ryu

Sakura

Chun-Li

Morrigan

Jin Saotome

Captain Commando

Hayato Kanzaki

Amaterasu

Dante

Vergil

Chris Redfield

Frank West

Jill Valentine

Tron Bonne

Nemesis T-Type

Zero

X

Jedah Dohma

Monster Hunter

Leon S. Kennedy (NEW)

Claire Redfield (NEW)

Moira Burton (NEW)

Chuck Greene (NEW)

Adam MacIntyre (NEW)

Zoe Baker (NEW)

Rashid (NEW)

Laura Matsuda (NEW)

Kyosuke Kagami (NEW)

Akira Kazama (NEW)

The Arisen (Male/NEW)

Regina (NEW)

Lady (NEW)

Asura (NEW)

Batsu Ichimonji (NEW)

Hinata Wakaba (NEW)

Soki (NEW)

Shoma Sawamura (NEW)

Biff Slamkovich (NEW)

Lucia Morgan (NEW)

Helena Harper (NEW)

SEGA:

Kazuma Kiryu

Goro Majima

Ryo Hazuki

Xiuying Hong

Aoi Umenokouji

WWE:

AJ Styles

Shinsuke Nakamura

Charlotte Flair

Xavier Woods

Asuka

Final Fantasy:

Cloud Strife

Noctis Lucis Caelum

Tifa Lockheart

Yuffie Kisaragi

Mortal Kombat:

Scorpion

Sub-Zero

Havik

Erron Black

Tekken:

Lei Wulong

Asuka Kazama

Paul Phoenix

Marshall Law

Soul Calibur:

Kilik

Xianghua

Ivy Valentine

Taki

Dynasty Warriors:

Lu Bu

Zhou Tai

Liu Shan

Xin Xianying

RWBY:

Ruby Rose

Yang Xiao Long

Blake Belladonna

Weiss Schnee

Killer Instinct:

Jago

Spinal

BlazBlue:

Noel Vermillion

Makoto Nanaya

Under Night In Birth:

Hyde Kido

Seth

Linne

Persona:

Yu Narukami

Minato Arisato

Fire Emblem:

Chrom

Lucina

Owain

Oboro

Dengeki Bunko:

Rentaro Satomi

Naruto:

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Iruka Umino

Shonen Jump:

Toki

Kusuo Saiki

Yusuke Fujisaki (Sket-Dance)

Other Anime Characters:

Ayumu Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh)

Ria Iwamura (Ousama Game)

Natsuko Honda (Ousama Game)

Yuuji Kazami (The Fruit of Grisaia)

Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

And 25 DLC characters, released in DLC character packs, free of charge!

Playable Character Total: 190

* * *

 **ME: So, what do you think of this? I know that this is by far the worst idea that I've ever done, but hey, at least it's something, right?**

 **Well, let me know in the reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if there's someone that you don't like and would like to replace said character with someone else, then, let me know. I got all day.**

 **Now, I'll be doing interviews for each character in one month so be prepared for that... or it depends on how I do them.**

 **I hope you like this... idea that I created!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


	2. Story Mode

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: Welcome back to my first Marvel vs. Capcom idea story. This chapter covers the story of the game and the starting roster. I also added a protagonist that you can customize, in a similar fashion to the Dynasty Warriors games. As for what he/she sounds like, I'll make another chapter of it and you'll understand.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century Story Mode

Description: It's been weeks since the convergence, which led to the defeat of Ultron Sigma and Omega, and Ultron is not done. Due to his defeat at the hands of the heroes of both universes and Thanos, Ultron has returned to finish what he had started by creating a world that feeds off the two universes, and to make things worse, he has created a time distortion that not only created a fractured line in time and space, but also pulled different heroes from other unknown universes to use in his quest for power. Or so he thought. From the distortion, a hero has arrived. A hero that is the only one capable to stop Ultron from destroying everything. The Battle is about the begin...

Launch Roster

Marvel

Iron Man

Captain America

Doctor Strange

Wolverine

Star Lord

Black Panther

Venom

Iron Fist

Spider-Man

Drax

Rocket Raccoon

Groot

Purple Man

Gamora

Captain Marvel

Jubilee

Black Widow

Nico Minoru

Jessica Jones

Cable

Dormammu

Thanos

Carnage

Hawkeye

Daredevil

Capcom

Ryu

Chun-Li

Sakura

Morrigan

Jin Saotome

Hayato Kanzaki

Chris Redfield

Jedah Dohma

Frank West

Chuck Greene

Moira Burton

Lucia Morgan

Monster Hunter

The Arisen/Savan

Kyosuke Kagami

Akira Kazama

Asura

Dante

Vergil

Lady

Helena Harper

Biff Slamkovich

Rashid

Regina

Nemesis T-Type

Different Dimension Heroes:

Ruby Rose

Kazuma Kiryu

Sub-Zero

Zhou Tai

Oboro

Starting Roster Total: 55 characters

Complete Roster Total: 145 characters

The others will be unlockable characters, meaning that you either have to progress through the story or unlock them with in game currency.

DLC Candidates

The Pawn (Female) (Dragons Dogma, Capcom)

Rey (Star Wars, Marvel)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts, Marvel)

Colossus (Marvel)

Nightcrawler (Marvel)

Yondu (Marvel)

Taskmaster (Marvel)

Kylo Ren (Marvel)

Green Goblin (Marvel)

Wang-Tang (Power Stone, Capcom)

Linn Kurosawa (Alien vs. Predator, Capcom)

Hyo Iwama? (Rival Schools, Capcom)

Kairi (Street Fighter EX Series, Capcom and Arika)

Skullomania (Street Fighter EX Series, Capcom and Arika)

Satsuki (Street Fighter 5, Capcom)

Juli (Street Fighter, Capcom)

Jack Baker (Resident Evil 7 Biohazard, Capcom)

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts, Marvel)

Elektra (Marvel)

Dracula (Blade, Marvel)

Steven Chapman (Dead Rising, Capcom)

Annie/Katey Greene (Dead Rising, Capcom)

Falcon (Marvel)

Ethan Winters (Resident Evil, Capcom)

Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil, Capcom)

Sentinel (Marvel)

Gambit (Marvel)

Balrog (Capcom)

Albert Wesker (Capcom)

Phoenix Wright (Capcom)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers, Capcom)

Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers, Capcom)

Saki (Capcom)

Necalli (Street Fighter, Capcom)

Zeku (Street Fighter, Capcom)

Firebrand (Capcom)

Palico (Monster Hunter, Capcom)

Joe Baker (Resident Evil 7 Biohazard, Capcom)

Psylocke (Marvel)

Blackheart (Marvel)

Magneto (Marvel)

Ghost Rider (Marvel)

Akuma (Capcom)

The Mandarin (Marvel)

Cyclops (Marvel)

Viewtful Joe (Capcom)

Sigma (Capcom)

DLC Guest Character Ideas

Naoto Shirogane (Persona)

Jaune Arc (RWBY)

Yumiko Sakaki (The Fruit of Grisaia)

Ryoma (Fire Emblem)

Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)

Vanoss (YouTube)

Hinoka (Fire Emblem)

Goro (Mortal Kombat)

Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat)

Akame (Akame ga Kill)

Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)

Yosuke Hanamura (Persona)

Qrow Branwen (RWBY)

* * *

 **ME: Alright! That takes care of that! I was just doing DLC ideas for my idea fanfic because it will have 25 characters (2 DLC characters packs for both Marvel and Capcom and a DLC character pack as part of Different Heroes)**

 **So, basically, you're looking at this**

 **10 Marvel Characters (2 DLC character packs)**

 **10 Capcom Characters (2 DLC character packs)**

 **5 Different Hero Characters (1 DLC character pack)**

 **As DLC.**

 **As for why I put Sora and Aqua as part of Marvel, well... let's just say that Kingdom Hearts is created by Disney, who are the current owners of Marvel, and Square Enix. So, that's why I did that.**

 **So, what do you think about this? Like it? Hate it? or both? Well, leave a review or PM me on what you think about this! Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, do you have a DLC character idea? Well, review on which characters do you think will be as DLC and I'll consider it!**

 **With that out of the way, I got one more chapter and it'll be the biography of the protagonist. After that, it'll be the voice actors, then the DLC pack approach, and finally, a complete description of the game itself!**

 **Stay tuned! Bye and keep on reading!**


	3. The Protagonist

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: This chapter is a complete description of the main character of Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century. The protagonist over here will be customizable, in a similar fashion to the Dynasty Warriors and the WWE games. However, it will have a complete character customization experience with more items than Tekken 7.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

 **Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **THE PROTAGONIST**

 **Name:** Unknown

 **Age:** Unknown (Chris claims that this person has lived for 2000 years. It hasn't been proven)

 **Gender:** Player-Determined

 **Voice Actors (English):** Sam Riegel, T.J Rotolo, Yuri Lowenthal, Moo Snuckel (Brock), Cherami Leigh, Laura Bailey, Kara Eberle (Don't know how it's spelled), Stephanie Lemelin

 **Voice Actor (Japanese):** Ryohei Kimura, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Akira Ishida, Taiki Matsuno, Sora Tokui, Haruka Tomatsu, Yu Kobayashi, Rumi Kasahara

 **Bio:** Born in the olden days, this person was unexpectedly sucked from his/her timeline from before the industrial revolution due to Ultron tampering with time and space. Lost in the new world, he/she was unexpectedly dragged into a war between the heroes of the two universes and The Conqueror, a woman who formed an alliance with Ultron, Shao Kahn, and Natsuko Honda in order to destroy the merged universe to make a barren wasteland. With help from heroes such as Ryu, Iron Man and more, he/she must use whatever he/she takes in order to prevent them from succeeding in their goals.

 **Moveset:** A combination of moves, ranging from Karate to Tae Kwon Do. However, players can customize his/her moveset for a bigger and broader experience.

 **Appearance:** Player-determined, considering that it's a customized protagonist.

* * *

 **Ok. This may be short, but I ran out of what to do with the protagonist despite that he/she is an original character made by me. Even so, this is not my best attempt to do this. I'm sorry for the length. I had a tired night and this is what I can come up with.**

 **On a positive note, with this done, the voice actors are next! Since there will be 145 characters, it's rather hard for me to choose a voice actor and put it to a character because some franchises only have Japanese Dub. However**

 **So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Or both? Well, let me know in the reviews and PM me on what you think of this!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


	4. Voice Actors

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: Hello again! This covers the voice actors in my idea fanfic! Some voice actors have two roles while others have 1. It's rather hard finding the right voice actor for the characters considering that some franchises have Japanese Dub only, but I can't blame myself for my lack of gaming knowledge. Oh well. Enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry if I chose the wrong voice actor. It's just what I think of who should voice said character.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

 **Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **VOICE ACTOR LIST**

 **CAPCOM**

 **Ryu - Kyle Hebert, Hiroki Takahashi**

 **Sakura - Brittney Lee Harvey, Misato Fukuen**

 **Chun-Li - Laura Bailey, Fumiko Orikasa**

 **Morrigan - Siobahn Flynn, Rie Tanaka**

 **Jin Saotome - Max Mittleman, Yuji Ueda**

 **Captain Commando - Peter Flemming, Takashi Nagasako**

 **Hayato Kanzaki - Xander Mobus, Toshiyuki Morikawa**

 **Amaterasu (Technically, she doesn't have a voice actor)**

 **Dante - Reuben Langdon, Toshiyuki Morikawa**

 **Vergil - Dan Southworth, Hiroki Hirata**

 **Chris Redfield - Roger Craig Smith, Hiroki Tochi**

 **Frank West - T.J Rotolo, Rikiya Koyama**

 **Jill Valentine - Michelle Ruff, Atsuko Yuya**

 **Tron Bonne - Tara Platt, Mayumi Lizuka**

 **Nemesis T-Type (Similar to Amaterasu, but with one thing: He does have a voice actor, but I forgot the name of it. Hehe. My bad)**

 **Zero - Johnny Yong Bosch, Ryotaro Okiayu**

 **X - Mark Gatha, Yumiko Kobayashi**

 **Jedah Dohma - David Kaye, Isshin Chiba**

 **Monster Hunter - Melissa Hutcherson, Yui Ishikawa**

 **Leon S. Kennedy - Matt Mercer, Toshiyuki Morikawa**

 **Claire Redfield - Alyson Court, Yuko Kaida**

 **Moira Burton - Marcella Lentz-Pope, Ayumi Fujimura**

 **Chuck Greene - Peter Fleming, Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **Adam MacIntyre - John Kassir, Yasuhiko Kawazu**

 **Zoe Baker - Kara Eberle, Yu Kobayashi**

 **Rashid - Ian Sinclair, Tarusuke Shingaki**

 **Laura Matsuda - G.K Bowes, Yoko Hikasa**

 **Kyosuke Kagami - Chris Patton, Isshin Chiba**

 **Akira Kazama - Cassandra Lee Morris, Ryoko Shiraishi**

 **The Arisen/Savan - Steve Staley, Masaya Onosaka**

 **Regina - Cherami Leigh, Pile**

 **Lady - Kari Wahlgren, Fumiko Orikasa**

 **Asura - Patrick Seitz, Tetsu Inada**

 **Batsu Ichimonji - Mark Gatha, Kaito Ishikawa**

 **Hinata Wakaba - Erin Fitzgerald, Satsuki Yukino**

 **Soki - T.J Rotolo, Toshiyuki Kusuda**

 **Shoma Sawamura - Yuri Lowenthal, Osamu Ryutani**

 **Biff Slamkovich - Jamieson Price, Yasunori Masutani**

 **Lucia Morgan - Stephanie Sheh, Kaori Nazuka**

 **Helena Harper - Alexis Tipton, Mayumi Sako**

 **MARVEL**

 **Ultron - Jim Meskimen**

 **Iron Man - Eric Loomis**

 **Spider-Man - Robbie Daymond**

 **Black Panther - James Mathis the Third**

 **Deadpool - Nolan North**

 **Wolverine - Steve Blum**

 **M.O.D.O.K - Wally Wingert**

 **Magneto - Tom Kane**

 **Iron Fist - Loren Lester**

 **Gamora - Vanessa Marshall**

 **Hawkeye - Chris Cox**

 **Doctor Strange - Liam O'Brien**

 **Super Skrull - Charlie Adler**

 **Doctor Doom - Paul Dobson**

 **Captain Marvel - Grey Griffin**

 **Black Widow - Laura Bailey**

 **Winter Soldier - Scott Porter (From Hart of Dixie)**

 **Venom - Andrew Morgado**

 **Dormammu - Phil Lamar**

 **Cable - Kevin Conroy**

 **Thanos - Issac C. Singleton**

 **Captain America - Brian Bloom**

 **Starlord - Ray Chase**

 **Jubilee - Jen Brown**

 **Carnage - Dave Mallow**

 **Ant-Man - Austin Tindle**

 **The Wasp - Arryn Zech**

 **Nick Fury - Andrew Love**

 **Nico Minoru - Britney Karbowski**

 **Purple Man - David Tennant**

 **Drax - Richard Epcar**

 **The Punisher - Kevin Michael Richardson**

 **Enchantress - Courtney Taylor**

 **Jessica Jones - Laura Landa**

 **Blade - TJ Storm**

 **Scarlet Witch - Tara Strong**

 **Groot - Vin Diesel**

 **Daredevil - Leraldo Anzaldua**

 **Squirrel Girl - Jessica Boone**

 **DIFFERENT HEROES**

 **Kazuma Kiryu - Takaya Kuroda**

 **Goro Majima - Hidenari Ugaki**

 **Ryo Hazuki - Corey Marshall, Masaya Matsukaze**

 **Xiuying Hong - Melissa Davis, Satsuki Tsuzumi**

 **Aoi Umenokouji - Alexis Tipton, Nina Kumagaya**

 **AJ Styles - Himself, Takahiro Sakurai**

 **Shinsuke Nakamura - Xander Mobus, Himself**

 **Charlotte Flair - Herself, Misato Fukuen**

 **Xavier Woods - Himself, Katsuyuki Konishi**

 **Asuka - Luci Christian, Herself**

 **Cloud Strife - Steve Burton, Takahiro Sakurai**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum - Ray Chase, Tatsuhisa Suzuki**

 **Tifa Lockheart - Rachael Leigh Cook, Ayumi Ito**

 **Yuffie Kisaragi - Christy Carlson Romano, Yumi Kakazu**

 **Scorpion - Patrick Seitz (Like Kara, don't know how it's spelt), Tomokazu Sugita**

 **Sub-Zero - Steve Blum, Shinichiro Miki**

 **Havik - Paul St. Peter, Yuki Kaji**

 **Erron Black - Troy Baker, Hideo Ishikawa**

 **Lei Wulong - David Jeremiah, Hiroya Ishimaru**

 **Asuka Kazama - E.G Daily, Ryoko Shiraishi**

 **Paul Phoenix - Jamieson Price, Takehiro Koyasu**

 **Marshall Law - Sam Vincent, Kosuke Toriumi**

 **Kilik - Grant George, Soichiro Hoshi**

 **Xianghua - Wendee Lee, Ryoko Shintani**

 **Ivy Valentine - Lani Minella, Miyuki Sawashiro**

 **Taki - Cynthia Holloway, Sachiko Kojima**

 **Lu Bu - Jamieson Price, Tetsu Inada**

 **Zhou Tai - Travis Willingham, Hideo Ishikawa**

 **Liu Shan - Miles Luna, Taiki Matsuno**

 **Xin Xianying - Lindsay Jones, Shino Shimoji**

 **Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones, Saori Hayami**

 **Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman, Ami Koshimizu**

 **Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech, Yu Shimamura**

 **Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle, Yoko Hikasa**

 **Jago - Mike Willete, Hisayoshi Suganuma**

 **Spinal - David Donatuchi, Daisuke Ono**

 **Noel Vermillion - Cristina Valenzuela, Kanako Kondo**

 **Makoto Nanaya - Cindy Robinson, Tomomi Isomura**

 **Hyde Kido - Robbie Daymond, Ryohei Kimura**

 **Seth - Joel Heyman, Yuki Kaji**

 **Linne - Ashly Burch, Ayane Sakura**

 **Yu Narukami - Johnny Yong Bosch, Daisuke Namikawa**

 **Minato Arisato - Yuri Lowenthal, Akira Ishida**

 **Chrom - Matt Mercer, Tomokazu Sugita**

 **Lucina - Alexis Tipton, Yu Kobayashi**

 **Owain - Kaiji Tang, Hidenori Takahashi**

 **Oboro - Marisha Ray, Nozomi Sasaki**

 **Rentaro Satomi - Ben Diskin, Yuki Kaji**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Forgot how it's spelt), Junko Takeuchi**

 **Hinata Hyuga - Stephanie Sheh, Nana Mizuki**

 **Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn, Toshihiko Seki**

 **Toki - Grant George, Tomokazu Seki**

 **Kusuo Saiki - Jerry Jewell, Hiroshi Kamiya**

 **Yusuke Fujisaki - I AM WILDCAT, Hiroyuki Yoshino**

 **Ayumu Kasuga - Kira Vincent-Davis, Ayako Kawasumi**

 **Ria Iwamura - Laura Bailey, Pile**

 **Natsuko Honda - Monica Rial, Yui Horie**

 **Yuuji Kazami - Matt Mercer, Takahiro Sakurai**

 **Saeko Busujima - Emily Neves, Miyuki Sawashiro**

 **OTHERS**

 **Announcer - Moo Snuckel, Cherami Leigh**

 **Kazuki Akiyama - Jessica Nigri, Aya Hisakawa**

 **The Conqueror - Jessica Nigri, Jim Meskimen, Steve Ritchie, Monica Rial, Aya Hisakawa, Kazuhiro Yamaji, and Yui Horie**

 **Shin Kazuki - Jessica Nigri and Aya Hisakawa**

* * *

 **Well, that is it for the voice actors! It took me at least a few days because I had a lot of trouble finding the right voice actors for the characters. Also, I had a bit of a problem of remembering voice actors.**

 **For example, I forgot who voices Asura from Asura's Wrath. I played the game, but I forgot who voices the main character.**

 **The second thing I had trouble of is the characters themselves. Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima are the only ones to speak in Japanese because despite being dubbed before, I think they should fit to speak Japanese. Why? I haven't played a Yakuza game besides Yakuza Dead Souls so that's something.**

 **The three main characters from Under Night in Birth technically counts as this because BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle will be dubbed in English, making the franchise to be dubbed in English for the first time with Patrick Seitz, who is the voice of Ragna in BlazBlue, confirming that he will reprise his role in the latter.**

 **It can also go to the Killer Instinct representatives, of which the game hasn't been dubbed in Japanese before due to being a Microsoft Exclusive, and the sole representative of Dengeki Bunko, of which Rentaro has been dubbed before, but not in a game.**

 **Anyway, most of the voice actors that I chose are either well known, YouTubers, celebrities, WWE superstars (Technically, Xavier Woods DID voice a character before in a game called 2064: Read Only Memories. The voice cast includes voice actress Erin Fitzgerald, YouTubers ProZD, NateWantsToBattle and Jim Sterling, and Zoe Quinn, of which she shouldn't do voice acting at all. I just don't like her.) and people that are new to the voice acting business.**

 **With that being said, if you had any issues with my voice acting selections, leave a review and I'll change it. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Or both? Well, let me know in the reviews or PM me for more information!**

 **With that out of the way, the DLC approach is next! I'll see you later!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


	5. DLC Season 1

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: OK! This chapter is a complete description of the DLC Character approach in my first idea fanfic! Like Injustice 2 and Mortal Kombat X, the DLC Character packs have 5 characters each, making it 10 for Marvel, 10 for Capcom, and 5 for Different Heroes. Remember, the character choices that are in this chapter are chosen exclusively by me, depending on if they're popular, have interesting gameplay mechanics, or just fit in the game overall.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

 **Marvel DLC Season 1 Pack 1 (Agents of Marvel)**

 **Release Date: November 20XX**

 **Description: This DLC pack is perfect wherever you want to be an Agent, X-Men or any other hero in Marvel! The First DLC Pack of Marvel for Season 1 contains 5 new characters, 5 DLC costumes for 5 Marvel heroes, 3 additional stages, and new customization clothes for your customized character!**

 **Characters:**

1 - Taskmaster

2 - Ghost Rider

3 - Agent Coulson

4 - War Machine

5 - Gambit

 **DLC Costumes:**

Guardians of the Galaxy Costume for Gamora

MvC Costume for Rocket Raccoon

Chris Evans Costume for Captain America

Old Logan Costume for Wolverine

Netflix Iron Fist Costume for Iron Fist

 **DLC Stages:**

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

X Academy

Days of Future Past

 **Customization Costumes**

Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D costume for both genders

Logan Costume Pack for Male Protagonist

Jessica Jones Costume Pack for Female Protagonist

 **Capcom DLC Season 1 Pack 1 (Fan Favorites)**

 **Release Date: January 20XX**

 **Description: I've searched around for Capcom characters that are popular with the fans and I'm excited to announce that this DLC pack will be comprised of fan favorites that are loved by the fans from Capcom! This DLC Season 1 Pack from Capcom includes 5 characters, chosen by you guys, 5 DLC costumes, 2 stages, and new customization item Packs for your character!**

 **Characters:**

1 - Nick Ramos

2 - Hsien-Ko

3 - Jon Talbain

4 - Zeku

5 - Ada Wong

 **DLC Costumes:**

Sleeveless Evening Gown Costume (From Street Fighter 5) for Chun-Li

DR2 OTR Costume for Frank West

Odogaron Costume for Monster Hunter

DR3 Costume for Chuck Greene

RE4 Costume for Leon S. Kennedy

 **DLC Stages:**

Ndipaya Kingdom from Resident Evil 5

New Zealand Stage from Street Fighter 5

 **Customization Items:**

Ndipaya Pack for Male Protagonist (Ndipaya Costume, Spear, Mouth Animation)

School Pack (Kyouske Kagami and Hinata Wakaba) for both genders.

 **Marvel DLC Season 1 Pack 2** **(Heroes and Mixed Fighters)**

 **Release Date: March 20XX**

 **Description: Well, we've got a mixed bag of fighters and content right here! The 2nd DLC Marvel Pack for Season 1 contains 5 characters, 2 DLC stages, 4 DLC Costumes, and 2 new Item Packs for your character! Go on! Mix it up with your hearts content!**

1 - Domino

2 - Aqua

3 - Sora

4 - Quicksilver

5 - Green Goblin

 **DLC Costumes:**

Disney Princess Costume for Black Widow

Gwenpool Costume for Deadpool

Mini Groot Costume for Groot

Netflix Costume for Nick Fury

 **DLC Stages:**

Iron Fist Dojo

S.H.I.E.L.D Airshow

 **Customization Items:**

Spirit of the Dragon Costume Pack for both genders

Hero of Kingdom Hearts Costume Pack for both genders

Star Wars Rebels Costume Pack for both genders

 **Capcom DLC Season 1 Pack 2** **(Girl Power)**

 **Release Date: August 20XX**

 **Description: Girl Power all the way! This DLC Pack contains 5 female characters, 2 DLC stages, 5 costumes exclusively to female Capcom characters, and 2 new songs! If you want a feminine touch or just want to be a girl, then this pack is for you!**

 **Characters:**

1 - The Pawn (Female)

2 - Kyoko Minazuki

3 - Linn Kurosawa

4 - Rebecca Chambers

5 - Nilin

 **DLC Costumes:**

Retro Costume for Claire Redfield

Sunburnt Costume for Sakura

DMC 4 Costume for Lady

Katey Greene Costume for Regina

Ice Queen Costume for Zoe Baker

 **DLC Stages:**

Baker House from Resident Evil 7

Gran Soren from Dragon's Dogma

 **DLC Music:**

Yang Xiao Long's Theme - I Burn (Original)

The Arisen's Theme - Dragon's Dogma Main Theme (Original)

 **Customization Item Packs:**

Student of Beacon Academy Costume Pack for Female Protagonist

Future Costume Pack for both genders

 **Different Heroes DLC Season 1 Pack** **(New Age of Heroes)**

 **Release Date: November 20XX**

 **Description: Even if Ultron managed to pull other worlds to merge into one, there are more heroes to choose from, for a new age is coming! This DLC pack contains 5 DLC characters, 5 DLC costumes, 2 DLC stages, and 2 Customization Item Packs for you to use! If you feel overwhelmed with the changes, don't give up. Fight into the New Age. Remember, it's our time now!**

 **Characters:**

1 - Shovel Knight

2 - Oswald (King of Fighters)

3 - Zasalamel (Soul Calibur)

4 - Vanoss (YouTube)

5 - Kaoru Sayama (Yakuza)

 **DLC Costumes:**

Light of Hope Costume for Xin Xianying

Retro Costume for Kilik

Origins Costume for Goro Majima

Jaune Arc Costume for Liu Shan

Broken Mind Costume for Oboro

 **DLC Stages:**

Shirasagi from Fire Emblem

Chaos Realm Training Room from Mortal Kombat Deception

 **Customization Item Packs:**

Hoshido Costume Pack for both genders

Generic Strategist (Dynasty Warriors 5 - 9) Costume Pack for both genders

* * *

 **DavidYun775: Ok! That settles it! The DLC Pack Approach is finished! Now, the reason why I did the XX thing is because since the game will possibly take 3 to 4 years to be made, I wanted to give fans a hint on the release date for those DLC packs. However, this is only Season 1. That's right. There are two more seasons of DLC content! Plus, they are for free, meaning that you can get them without having to pay for them! This is called a generous amount of DLC content for players to get!**

 **Sorry if I'm becoming too generous with this, but I just don't like the idea of paying for DLC content. I know it's needed for the game, but I'm just gonna have to pass on that offer. It's not like we can't afford to have it. I just think it's rather strange and sometimes unfair for people to pay for DLC in a way to support for more content. That's just my opinion.**

 **On a lighter note, with this completed, the last thing left is the complete description of the game itself! I may do this tomorrow or some time during this week because I will be busy for a bit.**

 **Right! So... what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Or Both? Well, let me know in the reviews and PM me if you're feeling unsure about my current plans!**

 **Until then, bye and keep on reading!**


	6. Game Modes and Extra Stuff

**Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century**

 **DavidYun775: Well, this is it! The final chapter of my first idea fanfic! This will reveal the Game Modes, Extras, and other things! The In Game Currency is revealed in this as well! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but all I own is my ideas. That is all**

Marvel vs. Capcom: Battle of the Century - Game Modes and the Rest.

Single Player:

Story Mode: Become the Hero that Marvel and Capcom needs! Customize your character and join the heroes in a fight so big, that it spreads to multiple worlds! Work together with the heroes, past, present, and future, and put a stop to Kazuki Akiyama, the one responsible for the merging of the worlds! The Entire Story is available with DLC chapters coming soon!

Arcade Mode: Play the new and improved Arcade mode of MvC:BoTC! Choose three heroes and fight through 12 battles including the final fight against The Conqueror or Shin Kazuki if you reach certain conditions. For additional help, you can use the Infinity Stones to help you in your journey to defeat The Conqueror!

Fighting Trials: An updated version of the Trials in MvC3, practice what you can do and learn their moves! Remember, training definitely pays off!

Character Creation: For the first time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, you can create your own characters! With 30 slots, mix and match your created characters for a fan made experience! It hasn't been done before, but with your skills, you can do the impossible! You can also customize a regular character! You can put different clothes, equipment and the rest for the current roster!

Tower of Heroes: A New mode from MvC. Like SC4's Tower of Souls, this is a great opportunity to acquire some extra cash! Ascend or descend through the tower and unlock rewards for your character!

Multiplayer:

Versus: Play against a friend, CPU or online! Test your skills against various players to see if you are capable of becoming a hero!

Tournament of Power: For the first time, you can face off against people with different strengths! Select three characters, train them, and face worthy adversaries around the world in order to become the best!

Other Modes

Vault of Heroes: Explore the vault in this special adventure! Similar to the Mortal Kombat Kyrpt, use your hard earned winnings to unlock characters, music, bios, concept art, story items, and a teaser of a special crossover event between Marvel vs. Capcom and Sega coming soon! The Vault uses Centurion Coins so get to work!

Extras

5 Costumes (2 Crossover, 2 Original, and 1 Exclusive) for each characters

10 different color palettes

Concept Art

Voice Lines

Gallery: View everything you have unlocked in one place! Don't worry! It's nothing dangerous!

* * *

 **Me: Finally! It's completed! Sorry if it was short, I ran out of modes to put in, mainly due to my mind being numb like cherries. I can't think for shit... Ok. Time to get back on track.**

 **I know it took almost 3 days, but not to worry, I still managed to complete it!**

 **Or did i?... Hehe... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH-(SMACK!) Ok! Snap out of it! Now, remember what I said about this being the final one? Well, I lied! Because I have two more to go! One will be the Quotes for each character and the other will be the costumes that I personally selected myself!**

 **Ok! I don't have a lot of time because I'm tired and I'm doing this late at night so what do you think of this? Hate it? Love it? Or Both? Well, leave a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


End file.
